Ode à la vie d'un géant
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Cette porte, depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas été ouverte? Depuis trop longtemps. C'était avant tout ça, avant la guerre.


**Ce texte à écrit dans le cadre d'un concours amical organisé sur Hpfanfiction. Le concours se déroule en 12 manches. **  
**Pour cette manche les consignes sont : **

**Écrire un texte qui fera au minimum 500 mots. **  
** \- Un de vos personnages devra faire face à quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nécessite un profond nettoyage. A prendre au sens propre comme au figuré. **  
** \- Votre texte contiendra un maximum de 15 lettres différentes : dans mon cas j'ai utilisé 20 lettres (j'aurais donc des pénalités de points)**

* * *

Planté devant la porte il reste là à la regarder sans oser empoigner la poignée. Cette porte, depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas été ouverte? Depuis trop longtemps. C'était avant tout ça, avant la guerre.  
Incertain, il reste là à effleurer le vernis de la porte avec une douleur dans la poitrine. Depuis quand cette porte n'a-t-elle pas été ouverte ? Depuis trop peu de temps.  
Il pourrait s'en aller, et faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Après tout c'est ce que fait son père. Mais il ne peut pas effacer le temps qui passe. Il ne peut pas ignorer ce qui se cache derrière la porte. Il faut qu'il arrête de faire l'autruche. Colin est mort et ce n'est pas en évitant cette pièce qu'il fera taire la douleur qui l'étreint à chaque fois qu'il pense à lui.

Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, il actionne la poignée. Une odeur de poussière le prend à la gorge alors qu'il sent ses larmes monter. Tout est resté inchangé. Dans la salle noire de Colin il a l'impression de sentir le fantôme de son frère. Il venait souvent ici. C'était son refuge. Mais maintenant il n'est plus là et il est temps de débarrasser cette pièce d'un fantôme trop éprouvant. Sans magie, afin de prendre le temps de faire les choses, il se met à ranger, trier. Il met dans de grands sacs noirs le matériel de son frère. Ses bacs, ses pellicules et son matériel à développer, il n'en aura plus besoin. Petit à petit, les sacs s'accumulent et doucement la présence de Colin se fait plus ténue. Il a l'impression de l'enterrer à chaque fois un peu plus, à chaque chose mise dans ces grands sacs. Pour l'instant, il évite de regarder les murs et les fils où s'accrochent des photos par vingtaines, par centaines. Soudain, son regard est attiré par l'une d'entre elles.  
Il est là à le regarder en lui faisant des grands signes. Cette photo, il l'a prise avant le début de la bataille. Il voit Colin le serrer dans ses bras tout en faisant de grand geste vers l'appareil, puis une fois l'ultime salut fait il se met à chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. Il lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien. C'est la seule fois où Colin lui avait mentit.

Effondré, il tombe par terre. Il se rend bien compte qu'il ne s'est pas encore fait au départ de son frère, son frère ce pilier. À moitié pleurant, à moitié hurlant, il martèle le sol de ses poings à s'en meurtrir les mains. La douleur est là, elle est encore là. Elle lui broie les entrailles, elle lui rappelle sans cesse la perte de son ainé. Épuisé, anéanti, il tente péniblement de se relever. Les mains autour de son corps, il tremble tandis qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle. Il est seul face à sa douleur, il sait très bien que son père ne viendra pas. Il n'a plus posé son regard sur cette porte depuis la guerre. Il ne veut plus se rappeler qu'autre fois, il avait un autre fils. Mais lui, il ne veut pas oublier, il veut se souvenir de Colin, Colin et son appareil photo. Colin et son sourire, Colin et ses photos qui sublimaient le quotidien.  
Là, sur les murs, sont accrochées ses œuvres, ces minuscules fragments du quotidien. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à les mettre elles aussi dans la fosse commune. C'est la dernière chose qui reste de lui. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles se délitent dans ses mains il entreprend de les détacher de leur support. Il les pose sur le bureau en se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire de tout ça. Il ne peut se résoudre à les enfermer dans une boite, un seul cercueil suffit à Colin.  
Une idée commence à germer dans son esprit. Fébrile, il commence à trier les images, à les dupliquer et les entasser en petites piles bien ordonnées. Une fois les tas faits, il fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette des enveloppes. Minutieusement, il écrit des adresses sur chaque enveloppe dans lesquelles il glisse les petites piles. Sa tâche accomplie, le ménage fait, il regarde une dernière fois la pièce vide d'où le fantôme de Colin à disparu. Mais il le sait maintenant, il sera là avec lui, souriant il glisse la dernière photo de son frère dans la poche de sa chemise, contre son coeur. Les enveloppes dans la main, il retourne dans sa chambre et entreprend de rédiger plusieurs manuscrits.

Quelques semaines plus tard, des milliers de retours lui parviennent. Ils ont reçu ces fragments de vie que Colin avait gardé, accumulés dans son laboratoire. Touchés, émus, ils ont décidé de rendre hommage à ce héros qui leur a rappelé qui ils étaient avant tout ça. À chaque hibou qui lui arrive Dennis entasse les petites notes, ou les longs manuscrits qui lui parle de son frère, son frère, ce héros, ce géant. Bientôt, il se met à écrire. Il parle de la guerre, de son frère qui rêvait d'être rédacteur et qui le temps d'un article devient reporter de guerre. Un article où les photos de son frère sont la meilleure pierre tombale qu'il puisse avoir. Et là, à la une s'étire en grosse lettre l'épitaphe que son frère mérite « Ode à la vie d'un géant ».

* * *

**Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon univers et mes personnages je vous invite à aller sur mon profil (Selket) sur hpfanfiction vous y trouverez notamment diverses séries où sont réunis les textes traitant de mêmes personnages à savoir : **

**\- Les portes bannières : avec tout mes textes sur les Serpentards**

**\- Louis, Lucy et le monde : où se trouvent mes textes sur Louis, Lucy et cie**

**\- Génération perdue : la next-gen **

**\- Dans l'oeil du photographe : Dean et Pansy**

**\- Petit brin de Lavande : Seamus et Lavande**

**\- Les familles Sioc'han-Mckinnon et Jones : toutes les fictions sur les personnages de ces familles (OCs)**


End file.
